


Promises

by Man_Who_Sold_The_World



Category: Love Never Dies - Lloyd Webber, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/M, Gen, Poetry, Sadness, a better version of "Why Does She Love Me"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 13:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Man_Who_Sold_The_World/pseuds/Man_Who_Sold_The_World
Summary: Raoul looks back on his life and pledges himself to making things better





	Promises

She fell ill  
And what did I do?  
I fled to Monte Carlo!

She was in pain, and where was I?  
Deep in Monte Carlo!

Getting sicker day by day  
And where was I?  
Gambling our lives away

She screamed in pain for her angel  
And what did I do?  
I condemned her

And even when she was well  
I still damned us both to living hell  
In that tempting, twisted place:  
Monte Carlo.

And now I'm here:  
Stinking drunk  
Filled with shame  
Filled with pain  
And regret  
And yet...

I still have a chance to win her back  
That giggling, energetic girl I once knew  
Little Lotte, I can't forget  
Christine, I still love you

Why do you love me?  
I'm nothing but a drunk  
Caught up in a funk

The years have left  
Those happy newlyweds  
Those kids who didn't know  
The hardships still ahead

An artist you once were  
And now you must sing in this filthy place  
It's a disgrace  
To your name  
To your pride  
To everything on the inside  
To the soul hidden beneath  
The show you've put on for me

Why do you love me?  
We were two star-crossed kids  
Whatever happened to the stories  
To the goblins and ghouls  
Are you fonder of shoes?  
Please, just tell me

I still love you  
I know it's been rough  
But yes, I love you  
The years have been tough  
My Little Lotte, of all the things I've put you through  
Understand  
I still love you

And your music  
Pursue as you please  
It's all fine by me  
I won't hold you back  
Anywhere you go, let me go too...  
That's all I ask of you.  
Yes, that's what I'll do!  
Put myself at her feet  
Beg and plead for her forgiveness.

"But what if she says no?"

Barkeep, another drink.

**Author's Note:**

> im sad


End file.
